callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
This listing of Minor Characters in the Call of Juarez series covers all information regarding characters with not enough available data to justify maintaining individual articles for them. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood *'Betsy' - Daughter of U.S. Marshal Mike, she lived in Fort Smith, Arkansas and flirted with both Thomas and Ray McCall, having relations with the former at some point. Her father learned of this, which caused him to challenge a McCall to a duel. *'Borubaro Pereiro' - A (presumably) wealthy Mexican man. A group of outlaws stole property of sentimental value to him, which led him to put up a bounty of $100 dollars for anyone able to retrieve the items and bring the thieves to justice. A McCall accepted and successfully completed the bounty. *'Bull' - One of Devlin's men under command of the Rattler. When Marisa entered Gros Coyotes Cantina, he and the Rattler noticed her immediately and he attempted to stop her from leaving. He was shot dead by Ray McCall for his action. *'Donovan' - A Confederate soldier under command of Colonel Jeremy Barnsby. Sergeant Ray McCall ordered Donovan to follow him to an impending assault by Union forces. During the attack, Donovan was killed. *'Gillmore'- An outlaw working for Devlin. He was ordered to flee the Gros Coyotes Cantina and warn Devlin. He was later killed by Ray and Thomas when they went after Devlin. *'Jake' - A citizen of Fort Smith, Arkansas. After the McCall killed Marshall Mike in a duel, Jake was told by an acquaintance to 'go get the boys'. He was likely either injured or killed during the McCalls' escape. *'J.S. Werner '- In 1865, J.S. Werner lived in Fort Smith, Arkansas where he ran the "J.S. Werner's Leather Mercantile" shop. In 1866, J.S. Werner had moved to Raytown, Arizona, where he ran a shop under the same name. *'Jericho Kid' - A well known criminal that the Rattler claimed to have killed in Abilene. *'Jesse' - At another unknown time, Jesse and two of his friends were causing a ruckus in a saloon. A man stepped up them and said they needed to calm down before somebody got hurt, and one of Jesse's friends shot him in the foot which caused him to tumble into a certain man's table, knocking over his bottle. Coldly he said someone owed him a bottle of mezcal. After showing them up, William McCall pleaded with his brother Ray for them to leave, but he said he wasn't done. Jesse shot Ray in the chest sending him onto his back. Jesse asked it anyone else wanted to try him, and Ray shot him through the hand. The troublemaker's friends reached for their wepons and Ray shot them both dead, before taking Jesse's life as well. *'Lyla' - A prostitute working at an unknown saloon. Jesse placed a mug on her head and shot it as a demonstration of his skill, and was about to do so again before a man intervened. A third man began to chastise Jesse and his friends and shot a much smaller glass off her head. *'McCalls' Father '- He was the father of Ray, Thomas, and William McCall and was married to their mother. He was a plantation owner in Georgia, which resulted in a wealthy lifestyle. He joined the Confederacy along with his eldest sons, and was killed in 1862 during the Battle of Antietam. According to Ray and Thomas, he was a wise man who had a lot of grit. He beat Thomas to discipline him. He raised Ray to become the man of the house when he was away. *'McCalls' Mother' - She was the mother of Ray, Thomas and William McCall and wife of Mr. McCall. She was deeply religious, and was most likely the inspiration for William's desire to become a minister. She was also very disciplinary, shooing away one of Thomas' love interests with a pitchfork in his youth after finding the two in the barn together. Her husband was killed in the Battle of Antietam, and since her other sons were also fighting in the war, William had to leave the seminary to take care of his ailing mother. The McCall estate was taken over by Union forces, and she died during the night. She was also very loving, and had left it to Ray and Thomas to take care of their often sickly brother. *'O'Brian Brothers' - Twin brothers serving the Confederacy under Colonel Jeremy Barnsby in the Civil War. The first was killed by a Union sharpshooter outside of one of their tents while listening to Sergeant Ray McCall. After Ray took out a large group of Union soldiers, Lieutenant Fox ordered Smith and O'Brian to accompany him. Smith was nowhere to be found (presumably dead), and the second brother came up and followed Fox and Ray to the trenches. *'Pancho' - One of Juarez's men, he accompanied his boss and his associates to exchange rifles for the medallion with the Apache. He was nervous about being in Comanche territory, and thought he saw one in the trees off the road, but a McCall informed them after investigating that it was a bird. A short time later the entire group saw a Comanche scout. Pancho unsuccessfully tried to kill the scout with his rifle. After one of their wagons got stuck trying to cross a river, Pancho was killed by a Comache's arrow while trying to push the wagon to freedom. *'Puma's Paw' - An Apache elder. Running River declared that he would wage war on the white man, and said that his son Seeing Farther would be the one to venture forth, that it was time for him to prove himself as one of the Apache. Seeing Farther stated it would cause a war that would annihilate their people. Puma's Paw said Seeing Farther deserved his name. With wisdon he warned Running River he did not respect the Creator, or those who remembered his childhood, and that by taking the medallion from its place of rest, he would bring the Lifegiver's wrath down on his people. He said that it would not be Running River who made the sacrifice, but his tribe, and his son. He was almost certainly killed during Barnsby's assault. *'Rebecca Freeman' - After being sent by her father to visit her aunt in Kansas, enroute she was kidnapped by Randy Snipes and his men and held hostage, probably as a backup maneuver in case Snipes' planned invasion of the Freeman farm failed. After helping her father defend their ranch, a certain gunslinger was asked to rescue her from Snipes after one of his men revealed they had taken her. The man dealt with Snipes' co-conspirators to get to her, and then shot the man dead in a duel. *'Santos '- One of Juarez's men. After interrogating William McCall about how to use the Medallion, Juarez saw Marisa give him a gun, and later cut the preacher free. He ordered Santos to cut his throat, which greatly excited Santos, who pulled out his knife and stabbed at him. He laughed at William's fear and looked away for a moment, when his gaze returned William shot him and he stumbled into the preacher, falling dead at his feet. *'Scott '- Corporal Scott served in the Confederacy under Colonel Barnsby. He was killed while defending the Chattahoochee River. *'Smith '- Another soldier in the Confederacy under command of Colonel Barnsby. He was killed while defending the Chattahoochee River. *'The Great Coyote '- An enigmatic gray coyote whom Seeing Farther used as a guide in Navajo territory to locate the Medallion, and claimed was the spirit of his grandfather. This coyote seemed to wish for Seeing Farther and the McCalls to destroy the dam. After they obtained the Medallion, Seeing Farther claimed his grandfather did not the McCalls' thanks, because they violated the Navajo's sacred ground. *'Unidentified Texas Ranger' - A Texas Ranger in El Paso that the Rattler claimed to have killed. Call of Juarez *'Arturo' - The father of the Cemetery Boy, he was killed by Juarez's men. *'Ben Branson' - A citizen of Round Rock, he was killed by Vasquez and his men. *'Cole - '''A soldier in the United States Army. He was guarding a train headed for San Jose, under command of Lieutenant Matthew Parker. The train was attacked by brigands and many of his comrades were lost. The surviving soldiers were holed up in a train car when Reverend Ray appeared in the entrance. Cole and Smith shot at him before realizing he wasn't with the enemy, luckily not injuring him. At Parker's request, Ray took a barrel of TNT to blow up a barricade the outlaws had set up earlier, Cole and Smith provided covering fire. Ray succeeded in blowing up the barricade. When Ray returned to the train, Cole was inside the train car firing on outlaws with his shotgun. *'Cox - A member of Ned's gang holed up around the Black River Mine intent on robbing a train bound for San Jose. He may have been killed by Billy Candle. *'Dirty Dave - '''A man who was one of Ferguson's ranchhands. Two other ranchhands talked about him, and said that he had been to the Palace, a brothel and been intimate with a prostitute named Trixie. These same men made the claim he hadn't bathed "since Grant marched into Richmond". If taken literally it would mean he hadn't bathed in twenty years. He may have been killed during the assault on Ferguson's Ranch. "Dirty Dave" is also the nickname of outlaw Dave Rudabaugh, who was also notorious for rarely bathing. *'Doctor Carrigan - Owner of the Drug Emporium in Hope which consisted of two buildings, one by the saloon, the other by the church. *'Ed '- One of Ferguson's ranchhands. He'd worked for Ferguson for a year or two, since he'd met Billy Candle who was temporarily employed by Ferguson in 1882 or 1883. Billy sneaked past Ed on the Ferguson ranch and later fell into Hurricane's stall, Ed and another ranchhand rushed in to see what the commotion was. Only finding Hurricane, the men left having a small conversation. He was probably the same man seen at Chat's side when he confronted Billy inside Ferguson's house a short time later, in which case he was later killed alongside Chat and the third man by Ray McCall. Ed had been to a brothel known as the Palace at least once. *'Edgar Filthon - '''He was an infamous outlaw. The Texas Rangers put a $10,000 dollar bounty on his head and his wanted poster could be found in many locations. Edgar had short hair, and a clean shaven face, giving him a gentlemanly look. *'Eli - A member of Ned's gang holed up around the Black River Mine intent on robbing a train bound for San Jose. He apparently was an alchoholic, and drank himself to death shortly before Billy Candle came upon the scene. An aquaintance was unaware of his demise and was telling a story to him, before he realized Eli wasn't responding. *'''Grey - Owner of the General Mercantile in Hope consisting of two establishments, one by the church, the other by the groceries next to the meat market. *'Grizzwald' - The county commissioner in El Paso and a former Texas Ranger. Unbeknowst to the populace, he was secretly in league with Vasquez, taking a cut from the bandit's boon in exchange for being left alone. He sent the Deputy to Round Rock fully intending for him to fail, but he surprised Grizzwald by capturing Vasquez. He got greedy and decided he no longer needed a partner in crime, and sent his men to silence both Vasquez and the Deputy, coming in person soon after. He confronted the Deputy in a duel and was killed by the lawman, who was forced to go on the run because he had no evidence Grizzwald was corrupt. *'Hawkins - '''A soldier in the United States Army. In 1884, Hawkins with three other soldiers, came to Round Rock to arrest an outlaw named Vasquez. Shortly after their journey, the stagecoach the men were on was attacked by Vasquez' gang. Hawkins was shot in the lung by an arrow, and died from the injury. *'Hope's Undertaker - The undertaker was an eccentric man who seemed to enjoy his job a little too much. When Billy returned to Hope, he was stopped by the undertaker. He seemed pleased that Billy had come back home, and took measurements "just in case". He noted Billy was as tall as Reverend Ray, and asked if he preferred pine or oak. The undertaker was an older man in his 50s or 60s. He wore a black suit and had gray hair that was balding. *'''Hurricane - A horse belonging to Mister Ferguson. According to the ranchhands, Hurricane was a very ill-tempered horse that had killed at least one man. To ensure the safety of the ranchhands, Ferguson had Hurricane locked up in a stable. The horse had tried on many occassions to break out of the stable. In 1884, Billy Candle had returned to the Ferguson's Ranch to talk to Molly. Billy sneaked inside of the barn, but while attempting to traverse the walkways above fell into Hurricane's pen, spooking the horse whom kicked open the doors. Billy quickly hid, and two ranchhands who heard the commotion rushed up to the stable, but found nothing and left. It is unknown what happened to Hurricane after the shootout at the ranch. *'J.S. Werner - '''Sometime between 1881-1884, J.S. Werner moved to Hope, Texas. There he ran both "J.S. Werner's General Store" and "J.S. Werner's Leather Mercantile". *'James Lowhat - A criminal with a bounty of $10,000 dollars. In his wanted poster, James Lowhat appeared to be a young man in his thirties, with short hair and a horsehoe mustache. He wore a bowler hat and suit. *'Jorge - '''One of Juarez's men. He and another were near an opening in the caves leading to the Gold of Juarez, and Jorge asked if his companion had seen Molly, he aluded to what he wished to do to her but his companion told him to forget it, because Juarez was saving her for himself. He began to reply that when he got tired of her, but saw Billy Candle below, who avoided their gunfire and went deeper inside the cave. *'Jo Ann - A prostitute who worked at Forrester's Grand Saloon. She was an aquaintance of Suzy. *'Laura' - The Unidentified Farmer's wife. She was ambushed by Apache while away from home and killed. Billy came to the farmer's ranch and stole a horse, some time later, after abandoning the horse in order to traverse a cliff using his Whip, Billy came across three Apache renegades ransacking her wagon. After killing them he discovered Laura's fate. *'Mexico Kid - '''The Mexico Kid was a wanted outlaw. The Texas Rangers offered a $5,000 dollar reward for his capture or death. Depsite the moniker of "Kid", he was a largely built man in his early forties with a thick mustache, according to his wanted poster. He wore a large cowboy hat and two bandoliers. *'O'Neill - O'Niell was a member of Ned's band of criminals. At one point he was tasked with guarding the Black River Mine. However, a section of the mine collapsed, and a piece of board struck O'Niell on the head, causing severe brain damage which gave him mental retardation, hee left the gang shortly after. Those who knew him described him as having been dim-witted even before the accident. *'Peters - '''A soldier in the United States Army. *'Rodriguez - 'A member of Ned's gang. He was struck by lightning and killed sometime before the group's planned robbery of a train headed for San Jose. *'Sanchez - 'A member of Ned's gang holed up around the Black River Mine intent on robbing a train bound for San Jose. He may have been killed by Billy Candle. *'S.G. Sumner - Owner of the Meat Market in Hope. *'Smith - '''A soldier in the United States Army. He was guarding a train headed for San Jose, under command of Lieutenant Matthew Parker. The train was attacked by brigands and many of his comrades were lost. The surviving soldiers were holed up in a train car when Reverend Ray appeared in the entrance. Cole and Smith shot at him before realizing he wasn't with the enemy, luckily not injuring him. At Parker's request, Ray took a barrel of TNT to blow up a barricade the outlaws had set up earlier, Cole and Smith provided covering fire. Ray succeeded in blowing up the barricade, and when he later returned to the train a sniper on the roof shot Smith as he was trying to retreat. *'Thomas Gunslinger - The man was a wanted criminal, the Texas Rangers put a $30,000 dollar bounty for his capture or death. Thomas Gunslinger had short hair that was combed over, a thick mustache, and stubble. *'Trixie -' She was a prostitute who worked at a brothel known as "the Palace". She slept with Dirty Dave at least once. *'Unidentified Engineer '- An engineer who managed a train bound for San Jose. After the train was attacked by outlaws, he and the other passengers were saved by Reverend Ray McCall. *'''Unidentified Woman - She was a passenger on a train bound for San Jose, after Reverend Ray began cutting down the outlaws robbing the train, a bandit took her hostage and tried to throw her off the train when the Reverend got close. Ray pulled her back up onto the roof of the train saving her life. *'V. Stoner' - Owner of the grocery store in Hope. *'Vasquez - '''A criminal with a bounty on his head. ''He ran a gang of horse thieves and cattle rustlers that had terrorized the border for ten years. He was also a business associate of Grizzwald, he gave the county commissioner a cut of all his ''loot in exchange for protection. Vasquez was captured by the Deputy, and his partner decided he no longer needed Vasquez. He was assassinated by Grizzwald's men. *'Walter Simms - In 1884, Walter Simms was the mayor of Round Rock. He was on urgent business in Austin, Texas. He hired a deputy to be the temporary sheriff until he could hire another man who would be permanent, and wrote a letter to the deputy informing him that an outlaw named Vasquez was staying in the hotel above the town's saloon. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger *'''Bill- An outlaw who worked for Curly Bill, he was encountered and killed by Silas Greaves. *'Charlie Bowdre' - He was a historical character, a member of the Billy the Kid's gang. In 1881, he was shot and killed in the Stinking Springs by Pat Garrett's men. *'Dave Rudabaugh' - Also known as "Dirty Dave" was a historical character, an outlaw and gunfighter. He was a member of the Billy the Kid's gang. In 1881, he was preent at Stinking Springs when it was overrun by Pat Garret's men. Rudabaugh was later killed in the Mexico when he took part in a gunfight with locals that began over a card game. His head was cut off and was placed on a pole. *'Fat Sally' - A prostitute and associate of Silas Greaves. *'J.S. Werner '- A shop owner. In 1881, J.S. Werner ran the J.S. Werner's General Mercantile shop in Lincoln, New Mexico. *'Red' - An outlaw encountered and killed by Silas Greaves. *'Silas's Brothers' - When Silas won a poker game in Juarez Mexico, against Roscoe Bryant, Johnny Ringo and Jim Reed, 1868, his brothers were hanged by them when they wanted their money back. * German- A man with a German accent who Silas Greaves shot during his escape from Lincoln Jail. * Irishman- A man with an Irish accent who fought against and was eliminated by Silas Greaves during his assault on Henry Plummer. * Mexican- A Mexican bandit killed by Silas Greaves during his attack on Old Man Clanton. Call of Juarez: The Cartel *'Angel - '''Angel was a bouncer who worked at the Candy Store gentleman's club in Los Angeles. He seemed to be a law-abiding citizen (for the most part), as he did not want to "piss off the fire marshal". It is unknown if he was killed in the shootout that erupted later on. *'Candy - Candy was a prostitute working at the Candy Store in Los Angeles. She seemed to have held disdain for Tina. *'Danielle - '''Danielle was a prostitue and criminal informant for Ben McCall. Danielle is involved with a Secrent Agenda sidequest (two versions both at the El Dorado). *'Dominga Vargas - 'Dominga Vargas was a Mexican news anchor for XHCN-TV. She reported on the gunbattle that took place at Lago Seca, Mexico. *'Emilio - 'Emilio was a member of Araña. He along with Hector murdered Flaco after revealing that three cops had the Cartel's cash. It is presumed he is killed in the gunbattle at the El Dorado nightclub. *'Esteban- Esteban was a bouncer working at the Candy Store. He and Jorge were called by a prostitute to stop the Interagency Task Force. He is later killed in the ensuing fistfight. *'Hector - '''Hector was a member of Araña. He along with Emilio murdered Flaco. It is presumed he is killed in the gunbattle at the El Dorado nightclub. *'Jenna Collins - Jenna Collins was a Los Angeles news anchor who reports on a large majority of the events in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. *'''Joe Megel- Joe Megel was a reporter for LA Times. He is heard interviewing either Joseph B. Reynolds or Shane Dickson (depending on the ending the player picked). *'Jorge'- Jorge was a bouncer working at the Candy Store. One of the prostitutes interrogated by the Task Force calls for his help along with another bouncer named Esteban. Both are killed in a fistfight. *'Linda - '''Linda was a prostitue and criminal informant for Ben McCall. Ben questioned her on the whereabouts of Jess after she disappeared from the Panorama nightclub. *'Paco - Paco was a Mendoza Cartel footman killed while trying to rescue Jesús Mendoza. *'Pamela - '''Pamela was one of Ben McCall's criminal informants. She plays a large role in the game involving part of Ben's secret agenda. Her daughter was diagnosed with Hepatitis C, and Ben is tasked with collecting money (wallets) to help pay for medical bills. She later asks Ben to find an antique gun, and any gold artifacts (which ends up being a piece of the Gold of Juarez) to help with payments. *'Raven - 'Raven was a prostitute with a heavy southern accent working at the Candy Store in Los Angeles. *'Rebecca Cuellar - 'Rebecca Cuellar was a reporter for LA Times. She was interviewing Joseph B. Reynolds on the Interagency Task Force and the Mendoza Cartel. *'Roger Howard - 'Roger Howard was a talk show host who strongly believed the Interagency Task Force was a failure. He strongly supported an invasion of Northern Mexico by the United States military. Billboard advertisements of his show can be seen around Los Angeles. *'Ron Lindsay - 'Ron Londsay was a man running for senator. After the Interagency Task Force's covert shootout with the Rolling 50's, he stated that the War on Drugs was a failure and supported the legalization of drugs. Banners around Los Angeles can be seen with his ad campaign. *'Sergio - Sergio was a Mendoza Cartel footman killed while trying to rescue Jesús Mendoza. *'Tina' - Tina was a prostitue working at the Candy Store who was being sought after by the Interagency Task Force on the whereabouts of Nicole Hart. Trivia *In the McCall estate is a portrait of a young man in his thirties in wealthy attire (circa 1820s-1830s). This is likely the McCalls' father as a young man. *J.S. Werner is the only minor character to appear in Call of Juarez, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and Call of Juarez: Gunslinger to date. *The O'Brians are one of two sets of twins to appear in the series to date; the other being the McLyde Brothers. *Arturo's character model is that of Jones and the Unidentified Farmer, which is odd considering his son is Mexican. *The final cutscene in the game passes over Arturo's grave before settling over Billy and Molly Ferguson standing at the grave of Ray McCall. *Edgar Filthon's wanted poster bears a resemblance to John Wesley Hardin. *J.S. Werner's stores can be seen in two multiplayer maps from Call of Juarez, Coffeyville and Twilight, and one from Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, Tombstone. *James Lowhat's picture bears a similarity to famous oulaw Harry Alonzo Longabaugh. *The name "Mexico Kid" could be a reference to evangelist Arvle Woodard. Arvle was a criminal who became an evangelist, and wrote a book entitled "Mexico Kid: From Outlaw to Preacher: The Life Story of Arvle Woodard". *Thomas Gunslinger's wanted poster bears a resemblance to outlaw Jesse James. Gallery O'Brian.jpg|O'Brian Brother Santos.jpg|Santos Hope's Undertaker.jpg|Hope's Undertaker Smith (CoJ).jpg|Smith Cole.jpg|Cole Unidentified Engineer.jpg|Unidentified Engineer HUURICANEEE.png|Hurricane Mr. McCall.jpg|The McCalls' Father Mrs. McCall.jpg|The McCalls' Mother Thegreatcoyote.jpg|The Great Coyote Silasandbrothers.png|Silas Greaves and his brothers Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger characters Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Historical Characters